


The Audition

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Child Liam Dunbar, Child Malia, Kid Fic, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles and Derek fight, the kids misunderstand it.





	

"Mal?" Liam whispered to his sister "are you awake?"  
The eight year old opened one eye and groaned "What do you want Liam? It's late"

"Papa and daddy are yelling again" the six-year-old said,

Malia sat in her bed "you want me to go check it?"

"Can you?"

"Sure" Malia walked out of the room, followed by Liam, and sat at the top of the stairs,

" - Just admit it!" she heard Papa yell "You don't care about me, you don't care about the kids!"

"Don't you dare say things like that!" Daddy yelled back,

"But you don't care! if you did care you wouldn't have cheated on me!" Papa yelled again,

"It was one time! Get over it!" Daddy said,

"I want a divorce." Malia heard her Papa saying, she gasped and turned to her little brother,

"What?" Liam asked,

"Go back to bed, ok?" She hugged him and led him to his room "everything will be alright"

"Promise?" he said with eyes full of hope,

"Promise."  
Malia waited until she heard Liam's soft snores before going back to bed, it was like that every night the last week, they fought and yelled, but only after Liam and Malia were asleep.

The next day everything seem fine, Papa woke her and Liam and told them to get ready to school,

"Morning kids," Daddy kissed their heads "morning beautiful" he kissed Papa,

"I told you no to call me like that" Papa giggled,

"Sorry" Daddy smiled,

Malia looked at Liam, he looked at his dads with wonder.

"Ok, kids, time to go to school" Daddy said "go get your bags, I'll drive you"

"Hey, Der?" Malia heard Papa say as she ran to the door,

"What's up?"

"Thanks" Papa said,

"Good luck today, Sti." She heard Daddy say and then his footsteps to the door, she quickly got back to what she was doing.

"You ready?" Daddy asked,

"Yes!" Liam yelled,

Daddy laughed and opened the door, Malia couldn't help but wonder what happened, even on her way to class.  
At noon it was uncle Scott's turn to pick them up from school, since Papa had something to do and Daddy was at work,

"Uncle Scott, can I ask you a question?" Malia asked, Liam already ran to play with auntie Allison.

"Of course, sweetheart, what happened?"

"Are Papa and Daddy gonna get a divorce?" Malia asked,

"What?" Uncle Scott asked "where did you get this idea?"

"Last night.. Papa yelled at Daddy, he said that if he cared about us he cared he wouldn't have cheated on him..and then he said he wants a divorce"

"I'll talk to them, Ok?" Uncle Scott tried to look ok, but he was worried just like Malia.

"Ok" Malia nodded, she ran off to play too.

Later, when Papa and Daddy came to pick them up, uncle Scott sent them to play in the play room while he talks to Papa and Daddy.

"How could you?" Scott told Derek,

"How could I what?" Derek asked,

"How could you cheat on Stiles! you're married! With kids!"

"You cheated on me?!" Stiles asked,

"What?!" Derek exclaimed "No! I would never!"

"Then why would Malia tell me that she heard you yell last night, and then Stiles said he wants a divorce."  
"Oh my god, Der."

"What?" Derek asked,

"They heard us, last night."

"Shit."

"What?" now Scott was totally confused,

"Scottie, you remember that audition I told you about? the one where I play a high-society douche?"

"Yeah," Scott said "But what- Ohhhh"

"Yeah. Derek was just helping me get ready to the audition which by the way I got the part" Stiles said,

"Well, Malia heard you." Scott said,

"Kids! Derek yelled, Liam and Malia came downstairs.

"Let's go, we're going home" Stiles said,

The kids exchanged looks before running to the car,

The drive home was quiet, no one talked, but Stiles and Derek exchanged looks once in a while.  
"Guys," Stiles sat "Can we talk before you go to your room?"

Malia and Liam sat between Stiles and Derek, "I don't want you and Daddy to divorce!" Malia said,

Stiles sighed, he looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose "Kids, what you heard last night wasn't real, ok?"

"It wasn't?" Liam asked,

"Yeah, Papa had an audition and I just helped him rehearse" Derek said,

"So you're not divorcing?" Malia asked,

"What?" Stiles said "No! Daddy and I are very much in love, and we very much love our little children" 

"Now, you should go brush your teeth and get ready to bed" Derek said, they each kissed the kids' forehead before sending them away,

After they finally put the kids to bed, Derek and Stiles decided to go to bed themselves.

"That was weird." Derek said as he changed into his usual sleeping clothes.

"Do you ever think about divorcing me?" Stiles asked from his place in bed,

Derek stopped for a moment, he sat next to his husband and held his hand "Never."


End file.
